LA VIDA NO ES COLOR DE ROSA
by Amarilis666
Summary: La vida de Akane cambia radicalmente, sin estar preparada y sin buscarlo sale embarazada, la vida que conoce hasta ahora se da la vuelta cuando toda su familia le da la espalda, incluso el mismo Ranma la rechaza pensando que se embarazó de otro, lo que nadie se imaginaba es que el hijo que esperaba era él.
1. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

CAPITULO 1- ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

Nunca pensó que esto le podía pasar a ella…

Esa misma tarde, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nerima, volviendo de la escuela, se encontraba un poco molesta porque Shampoo, como siempre le llevaba comida a Ranma que él no podía evitar comer, también le pedia una cita que él no sabía cómo rechazar, y como siempre que lo visitaba una de las locas de la ciudad, como por arte de magia llegaban todos y armaban una gran pelea. Akane harta de esto, se fue de la escuela, ya después arreglaría cuentas con su prometido.

Cuando intentaba controlar su mal humor camino a casa, paso Ranma corriendo a cuatro patas, estaba en estado Nekoken, iba persiguiendo a unos gatos callejeros, mas bien parecía que quería matarlos, Ranma estaba como alterado, quizá el mal humor que le daban sus otras prometidas se le pasaba cuando estaba en estado neko. Como siempre Akane, no pudo resistirse a la idea que lastime a esos animales indefensos y fue corriendo tras de ellos.

Llegaron a un callejón, estaba un poco obscuro y se oían las peleas de los gatos contra Ranma

-Hey, Ranma deja en paz a esos gatos, metete con alguien de tu tamaño.- le avento una piedras para ver si lo espantaba y los alejaba de los animales. Ranma le gruño, nunca lo había visto tan alterado en ese estado, por lo general es muy dócil con ella y siempre busca que lo acaricie, ahora parecía que la estaba rondando, que la estaba olfatenado desde lo lejos, que estaba midiendo el camino para que no se le escape.

Repentinamente y de un salto, llego cara a cara con Akane, asustándola y acorralándola de paso, Akane se sentía asustada, nunca había visto así a Ranma y más porque sentía que no podría controlar la situación.

Ranma empezó a maullar muy fuerte, los demás gatos salieron despavoridos del callejón. –Ranma… tranquilízate… ven… ven gatito- intentaba llamar su atención y tranquilizarlo, que la abrazara si quisiera pero que se calmara.

Ranma se veía alterado. Lo único que hacía era mirarla y olfatear el aire. Akane se asustó más cuando empezó a acercarse de manera lenta, midiendo el espacio para que no se le escapara.

-Ra.. Ranma por favor, tranquilízate, ¿qué te ocurre?- sólo recibía por respuestas maullidos.

Intento escapar, volteó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero Ranma la alcanzó, de un solo salto se trepó a su espalda haciéndola perder el equilibrio y callendo ella de cara al piso con Ranma pegado a su espalda.

Ranma empezó a morder su cuello y maullar a la vez, parecía un gato intentando de dominar una gata en celo, ese pensamiento se cruzó por la cabeza de Akane la asustó más, sabía que estaba en su etapa de ovulación, controlaba eso seguido por los problemas de quistes que tenía. –¿Será posible que en ese estado reconozca cuando estoy en mi periodo fertil? Nooooo Ranma detente, porfavor-

Era lo único que se repetía cuando empezó a sentir como a manotazos torpes, le alzaba la falda del uniforme e intentaba quitar la ropa interior que llevaba.

* * *

Ranma estaba feliz, porfin su compañera se encontraba en esa etapa, había esperado pacientemente que alguna vez que se encontrara con ella estuviera en ese periodo, que todo animal con instintos maduros sabía que significaba, aparearse, eso lo hacía feliz, por fin podría estar con su gatita.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las ropas que llevaban los dos, intento quitársela con las garras, era difícil porque no tenía, además que su compañera no dejaba de moverse, pero eso sólo lo excitaba más, ya no veía la hora de entrar en ella.

Oía gritos por parte de su compañera, gritos que no sabía que significaban, intentó morderla para ver si ese gesto le gustaba y dejaba de moverse un poco, pero sólo logró que se moviera más y que intentara de huir.

Por fin, se dehizo de todos los obstáculos que había entre ellos, y entro en ella con fuerza, no escucho que ella gritaba desesperadamente, ya no más, lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en lo bien que se sentía estar así con ella, con su pareja.

* * *

Akane no podía dejar de gritar, llorar y patalear, Ranma le estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño, le causaba dolor, aunque en el fondo siempre quiso hacer el amor con Ranma, nunca lo quiso de esta forma, no se encontraba emocional ni físicamente preparada para lo que Ranma le hacía.

Intentó relajarse, decirse así misma que era Ranma, inconcientemente él la escogía a ella de entre todas, pero no funcionaba, sólo podía sentir dolor y más dolor, Ranma no era nada cuidadoso, era tosco y salvaje, era un animal en todos sus sentidos.

Cuando Ranma terminó y salió de ella, sintió un gran alivio, dejó de doler un poco, pero no podía moverse, estaba entumecida por toda la situación. Ranma se recostó a su costado y empezó a lamer las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

Akane aprovecho que él dormía, agarró fuerzas de donde no pudo, se puso de pie, intentó limpiar su ropa que estaba llena de tierra, por suerte no la había roto, al menos el uniforme, la ropa interior estaba hecha tirones, y camino como pudo hacia su casa.

Apenas llegó a su casa entró corriendo sin saludar a nadie, no quería encontrarse con su familia, ni que la vieran en ese estado, estaba segura que no se veía nada bien, entro directo a tomar un baño y lloró, lloró por horas, no podía dejar de llorar, Ranma la había tomado a la fuerza, ella no lo quería de esta forma

-¿y ahora que va a pasar?, Ranma se odiará así mismo si sabe lo que hizo, no querrá acercarse a mi nuevamente, o se casara conmigo sólo por responder a sus actos, no porque me quiera.-

No sabía que hacer, si lo enfrentaba toda la familia se enteraría que había hecho, si lo callaba y llegaban a casarse, él se enteraría que no llegaba virgen al matrimonio. Estaba cansada de pensar, se levantó se vistió y se fue directamente a dormir, no salió de su cuarto hasta el día siguiente, fueron muchas emociones por el día de hoy para ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma despertó en el callejón, se preguntaba porque estaba tan sucio y con los pantalones abajo. Se levantó algo desorientado. No le dio mucha importancia a su aspecto después de todo siempre despertaba herido, magullado, golpeado, con la ropa rasgada y algunas veces tirada por todos lados.

Llegó a casa justo para darse un baño y bajar a desayunar, no sabía por qué pero se sentía feliz, muy feliz, normalmente no despertaba así cuando salía de ese estado, sentía su cuerpo relajado, como si hubiera eliminado energías de una manera placentera.

Cuando Akane bajó a desayunar, él la miro con una sonrisa en los labios, sentía una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía sé amable con ella, es mi mujer, sacudió la cabeza al pensar en el término "mi mujer", Akane aún no era su esposa, mucho menos su mujer, se rio por dentro al pensar en que ella "aun no era su esposa", lo que equivalía a que algún día lo sería. Se sonrojo al pensar en ella y el casado teniendo una vida marital. La miró de reojo, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada, lucía triste, cansada, ojerosa como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

Durante todo el desayuno y de camino al instituto, Akane no le dirigía la palabra, el asumió que era porque había pasado la noche fuera de casa y que quizá estuviera celosa de que se hubiera quedado con alguna de sus otras prometidas, pensó que debía hacer las paces con ella, después de la escuela lo intentaría.

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes, desde aquel incidente, Ranma había intentado hablar con ella todos los días, pero ella sólo podía correr y esconderse de él, no quería darle la cara, no podía verle a los ojos y recordar ese día, tampoco podía decirle lo que había pasado, el jamás se perdonaría asimismo, y ella lo amaba mucho como para verlo sufrir.

Desde hace una semana se sentía mal, las náuseas matutinas, los mareos y el sueño constante la venían molestando, sabía lo que tenía, se lo imaginaba, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo, ¿Qué le diría a su familia?- Estoy embarazada, pero no se preocupen es de Ranma, el abuso de mí en estado nekoken y no lo recuerda.- No le iban a creer algo así, además que con eso lo único que conseguiría sería casarlos y hacer infeliz a Ranma por el resto de su vida. Tenía que hacer un poco más de tiempo, primero hablaría con él, aún no decidía que decirle, pero sabía que tenía que contarle todo, aunque fuera doloroso para él, un embarazo no lo puede afrontar ella sola. Había tomado una decisión, esta noche hablaría con él.

* * *

Después de todo un mes que Akane huía de él, se limitó a tratarla con la misma indiferencia que ella le trataba a él, ya no la esperaba a la salida de la escuela, ya no intentaba hablar con ella, pensaba que ella no quería saber nada de él. Algún día iba a tener que hablar con ella y hacer que le explique de una buena vez que diablos le pasaba ¿acaso querría romper el compromiso?, era lo único que pasaba por su mente últimamente.

Cuando llegó a casa saludo a Kasumi y se quedó en la cocina a buscar algo de comer, en eso siente que ella llega y saluda muy normalmente a Kasumi, pero cuando se encontró con él se le queda viendo con algo de temor, como si le ocultara algo, esa situación ya le estaba molestando, así que decidió que era el momento de enfrentarla y preguntarle que le pasaba respecto a él.

-Akane podemos hablar un momento-

Ella se asustó, el sonido de su voz la paralizó y la hizo recordar aquella tarde en el callejón, empezó a temblar, estaba entrando en pánico.

-Akane estas bien, estas pálida, Ranma ayudala a llegar a su…Akaaanne-

Las palabras de Kasumi fueron interrumpidas por el desmayo de Akane

-¡Ranma llevala a su cuarto, rápido!-

¡Kasumi, esta sangrando mira, llama una ambulancia! Lo decía señalando la entrepierna de su prometida.

* * *

Cuando Akane despertó, estaba demasiado cansada, los parpados le pesaban, miro con dificultad a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver a Kasumi leyendo un libro sentada a su lado.

-Kasumi, ¿qué pasó?- Kasumi no la miro, solo dejo el libro en su regazo y con la mirada perdida le dijo: -Cuando pensabas decírnoslo-

-Decirles que- Akane estaba asustada, no sabía a qué se refería su hermana, si a su embarazo o a lo que Ranma le había hecho.

-No te hagas Akane, ¿desde cuando frecuentas otro chico?-

-¿Qué?- la mención de otro chico en su vida, la paralizó, ella pensaban que estaba embarazada de otro.

-¿Qué desde cuando frecuentas a otro chico, desde cuando engañas a Ranma, desde cuando nos engañas a todos nosotros?

-Kasumi, yyo noo…..-

No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, en ese momento entro su padre junto con su hermana Naviki, no se veían ni preocupados ni alegres de que haya despertado, se veían decepcionados y molestos.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así, Akane, tu estabas comprometida a Ranma, cómo pudiste hacerle eso, como nos hiciste eso a todos.-

-¿Ranma?, ¿él piensa lo mismo que ustedes?-

-El está mucho más decepcionado de ti que todos nosotros juntos, ahora ya sabe porque tu indiferencia desde hace un tiempo, no puedo creerlo hermanita, tenías un amante, que desfachatez.-

Para Akane esa palabra le cayó como un balde con agua. -¿Un amante?.- No podía articular palabras, ni siquiera podía articular pensamientos completos.

-Ya basta Naviki… Akane eres mi hija, y por eso no te voy a echar de casa, pero quiero que estés casada antes de este fin de semana o lo haré, tu condicón es delicada en estos momentos según los médicos, pero necesitas saber que Genma y Ranma siguen siendo invitados en nuestra casa, y lo seguirán siendo siempre en compensación a tu falta, He decidido que Ranma herede el dojo, de todas maneras, lo quiero como a un hijo, y tu…. Tu nos has desilusionado a todos.-

-Papá… no es así, no es como piensan.-

-¡Akane ya basta!... No quiero saber nada de ti o … o tu… noviecito o…. de ese niño que llevas… es una vergüenza lo que has hecho… y ya lo sabes casada antes del fin de semana…Por otro lado Ranma no ha aceptado en compromiso a ninguna de tus hermanas, ahí se va mi sueño de tener al herdero del combate libre. Y no llores Akane, si tuviste el valor de meterte con cualquiera en la cama, ten el valor de afrontar sus consecuencias.- Decía mientras se retiraban todos de la habitación. Akane no podía evitar soltar lágrimas por las palabras de su padre. Todos pensaban lo peor de ella, nadie se detuvo a preguntarle siquiera que es lo que había pasado realmente.

No podía evitar llorar, no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, necesitaba hablar con Ranma y explicarle todo, él la entendería. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de inmediato al suelo, no pudiendo levantarse y sintiéndose más desamparada que nunca lloro hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y se quedó dormida en el piso del hospital.

* * *

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, y tambien espero sus reviews con pala bras de aliento o crítica, todo vale y todo es considerado.

Besos

Amarilis666


	2. SOLEDAD

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 2: SOLEDAD

Había pasado una semana desde que Akane había vuelto a casa, desde entonces no salía de su habitación, necesitaba descansar y reponer fuerzas, Kasumi le llevaba los alimentos y le ayudaba a asearse, la mayoría del tiempo lo hacían en silencio, aunque Kasumi la quería mucho, sentía que su papel de madre había fallado, no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada y responsable por su pequeña hermana, aunque le dolía no poder compartir la felicidad de un nuevo bebé con ella, aun no sentía que fuera el momento para volver su relación a como era antes.

Por otro lado, Soun no podía creer que su pequeña hija, la que nunca mostraba interés por otros hombres, la pequeña juiciosa incapaz de lastimar a alguien más, estuviera pasando por esos eventos, aunque tenía ganas de llorar, salir corriendo, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien como si fuera una bebe asustada , no quería demostrar debilidad, sólo demostraba dureza ante sus hijas, ya había sido demasiado blando con ellas y eso había ocasionado que su pequeñita saliera con un hijo y nadie sabía de quien era.

Nabiki intentaba procesar todo, intentaba atar cabos, intentaba entender a su hermana, aun no estaba preparada para ir a hablar con ella, primero necesitaba entender ¿por qué había dejado de querer a Ranma de la noche a la mañana?, si hasta hace poco lo miraba embobada cuando pensaba que nadie más la miraba, ¿por qué se había dejado embarazar? si la consideraba muy inteligente como para que algo así le pasara a ella, habían muchos porqués en su cabeza, normalmente tenía una respuesta para todo y no saber bien cómo sucedieron las cosas la atormentaba. Necesitaba entender un poco más la situación para poder ayudar a su hermana.

Genma se encontraba desconcertado, sentía decepción de que Akane hubiera cambiado a su Ranma, lo único que lo mantenía esperanzado es que había llegado a un acuerdo con su amigo para no perder el dojo por completo, Ranma lo heredaría por el momento, puesto que si se lo heredaban a Kasumi, no podría manejarlo para nada, y Nabiki lo vendería a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, Soun y Genma convinieron en que la única forma que perdurara el estilo combate libre y que el dojo Tendo continuara con ese nombre era que Ranma lo manejara hasta que Ranma pueda entrenar a alguno de los nietos de Soun para que termine heredando el dojo, eso le parecía mejor que quedarse en la calle.

Nodoka, no sabía qué posición tomar, por un lado se encontraba su hijo, que aunque no lo admitiera estaba devastado por la noticia, ella como madre sentía su dolor, y como madre también sabía que no podía abandonar a Akane, ella estaba embarazada y necesitaba del apoyo de su familia, se había encariñado mucho con ella, la quería como si fuera su propia hija, sabía que ella era juiciosa así que entendía que debía haber alguna explicación para su comportamiento.

El más afectado de esta situación era Ranma, no había querido hablar con nadie, no había querido hablar con ella, lo único que hacía era entrenar, entrenar mucho, todo el día se la pasaba en el dojo dando patadas y puñetes en el aire.

Sentía que la había perdido, que por su inmadurez de siempre, por insultarla, por molestarla todo el tiempo, por su orgullo que no le dejaba decirle sus sentimientos, por no tener el valor de decirle a todo el mundo lo que sentía por ella, especialmente a sus prometidas, la había perdido. Sentía que por sus errores Akane había encontrado el amor que él no sabía darle en otra persona, otra persona que no la trataba como él, otra persona que la respetaba más que él, otra persona que si le daba su lugar, era la única explicación que tenía ante el hecho de que no sabía porque Akane se había entregado a otro hombre, porque compartiría momentos tan íntimos con él sino era por amor. Ranma se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, sentía la necesidad darse golpes que lo hicieran despertar de la pesadilla que él consideraba que se había vuelto su vida.

Sentía furia, demasiada furia, Akane era suya, se suponía que era suya, no podía haber estado con otro hombre, ella no, encontraría a ese maldito y lo mataría. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento que sólo podía descargarlos mediante el entrenamiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Akane sentía fuerzas para recorrer la casa, estaba cansada de estar encerrada, quería salir a caminar, pero sobretodo quería encontrar a Ranma, necesitaba hablar con él, darle alguna explicación, aunque no sabía cómo decirle aún como habían sucedido las cosas. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Nodoka y Kasumi, se encontraban preparando el almuerzo, reían por algún comentario que había hecho Nodoka, pero en cuanto sintieron la presencia de Akane se volvieron serias. –Akane que haces aquí deberías estar descansado, vuelve a tu cuarto, si necesitas algo te lo llevaré enseguida- decía de una manera seria Kasumi.

-Estoy cansada de estar encerrada todo el día Kasumi, quería estirar las piernas un momento-

- Nadie puede contradecirte, es tu responsabilidad si pasa algo Akane, piensa que ya no sólo eres tú.- Y con esto Kasumi salió de la cocina, Akane sólo pudo bajar la mirada, se sentía tan sola de que todos le volteen la cara.

-Dale un poco de tiempo, querida, esa noticia nos agarró a todos por sorpresa, aún hay mucho que procesar.-

-Tía, siento tanto que piensen eso de mi.-

-Y qué deberíamos pensar Akane?-

-…-

-Si no tienes una explicación para nosotros, que esperas que creamos?.- Y con estas palabras salió de la cocina dejando a una Akane más triste y sola que nunca.

Decidió ir al dojo, pensó que quizá Ranma la escucharía o la apoyaría un poco por la amistad que pensaba que tenían, necesitaba hablar con él aunque no sabía que decir. Se detuvo en la entrada de dojo, desde ahí podía observar la fuerza con que practicaba su kata. Se quedó quieta y callada observando, no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

-Que es lo que quieres- Hablo Ranma en un tono seco y hostil que Akane dio un salto del susto.

-Yoo… yo necesito hablar contigo Ranma.-

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar, los hechos ya dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir.-

-Ranma… déjame explicarte.-

-¡Explicar que!...¡¿Cómo te enamoraste de alguien más?!, ¡¿Cómo no te importó al menos la palabra de compromiso hecha por nuestros padres?!, ¿Cómo no te importó echar todo a la basura?...¿Cómo no te importó mis sentimientos?- Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro que apenas llego a escuchar Akane.

-Ranma, las cosas no sucedieron como las piensan…-

-¡Y cómo sucedieron?, ¡no hay explicaciones para lo que ya has hecho Akane!, ¡estuviste con otro hombre, te entregaste a otro hombre Akane!, ¿qué quieres que entienda por eso?, sólo entiendo que eres una…..- ¡plaf!. No pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, Akane logró darle una bofetada antes de que termine de insultarla.

-Algún día te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras Ranma- Lo dijo llorando, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, no podía reprimirlo más necesitaba llorar, Ranma pensaba muy mal de ella y eso le dolía más que el hecho que su familia le dé la espalda.

Ranma se sentía peor, odiaba hacerla llorar, odiaba verla así, él quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no sea a su lado, pero su bocota era más rápida que sus pensamientos y actuaba por si sola.

* * *

Esa noche Akane bajo a cenar con la familia, al ingresar al comedor todos se quedaron callados, no esperaban que ella bajara a compartir con ellos, Ranma se levantó de la mesa y se retiró. Le siguió Genma, no sin antes cargarse unos cuantos bocadillos en sus bolsillos. Los demás prosiguieron a comer en silencio, durante toda la cena nadie habló. Akane quería llorar, sentía que con su sola presencia cambiaba el humor de todos, sentía que estaban mejor sin ella.

Cuando terminó de cenar, fue a recoger sus útiles de aseo para tomar un baño. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta ésta se abrió de golpe, saliendo un chorreante Ranma que se encontraba sólo en toalla, El choque de miradas fue tan grande que Akane se quedó estática sin poder articular palabras, sólo se quedó mirándolo, quería encontrar las palabras para explicarle que el hijo que esperaba era de él, pero Ranma se le adelantó a hablar.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya no te da vergüenza ver a un hombre casi desnudo-

-¿ahh..?-

-Que si tanto te vas a quedar viéndome así podrías haberlo dicho antes de que te metieras con otro y nos hubiéramos divertido un poco los dos-

Akane estuvo a punto de brindarle otra cachetada pero Ranma cogió su muñeca antes que su mano llegara a su destino.

-¡No me vuelvas a levantar la mano, entendiste!-

Akane se sentía asustada, tenía sus ojos azules penetrados en su mirada, Ranma aún sostenía su muñeca en alto y la apretaba con fuerza, le estaba causando dolor, eso la hizo entrar en pánico al recordar los sucesos de hace un mes.

-Ranma…. Me haces daño.- Lo dijo en un volumen muy bajo y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esos color chocolate hicieron reaccionar a Ranma y empezó a aflojar el agarre en su muñeca pero no a soltarla del todo.

-¿Por qué Akane…?, no lo resistió más, ver sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su rostro tan indefenso lo llamaban como locos, se abalanzó hacia ella, cogió su rostro entre sus dos manos y la besó descontroladamente.

Akane se asustó aún más, se sentía presa y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella vez en que Ranma la hizo suya a la fuerza, tenía miedo de lo muy débil que se sentía a su lado, cogió todas las fuerzas que pudo hasta que consiguió apartarlo de un empujón. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un largo rato, con las caras desencajadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficiente para ti, que ya has encontrado alguien mejor, que no es medio hombre y que puede hacerte volver tan loca por él que hechas todo por un acostón.-

¡PLAF!

Esta vez no la detuvo, sabía que su bocaza había ganado otra vez. Akane se retiró a su habitación llorando, no quería volver a verlo, no quería volver a ver a nadie ahí, sentía que nadie quería verla a ella tampoco. Después de un largo rato de estar recostada en la cama llorando tomó una decisión. No quería obligarlos a convivir con ella, sentía que era injusto para todos el que tengan que soportarla si no la querían ahí, tampoco podrí soportar que la traten de ese modo todo el tiempo, o que las peleas con Ranma engrosaran más, ese ya no era su lugar. Cogió una mochila de viaje y metió todo lo que podía cargar ahí, Salió a media noche dejando una pequeña nota:

_Familia, estaré bien, gracias por cuidar de mi esta semana. Los amo:_

_Akane Tendo_

* * *

Caminó hasta llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, encontró un motel y pidió una habitación muy modesta, felizmente tenía algo de ahorros, podría haber pagado un hotel mejor, pero sabía que se le venían gastos muy grandes y no quería despilfarrarlos en algo que no necesitaba, se recostó en la cama y volvió a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Kasumi como siempre llevaba el desayuno a su pequeña hermana, cuando abrió la puerta se percató que Akane no había dormido ahí en toda la noche y se preocupó mucho, encontró la carta y, aunque eran pocas las palabras no podía dejar de llorar mientras lo leía y se repetía así misma -¡Que hemos hecho!.

* * *

Hola a todos, discupen la demora de la actualización, he tenido demasiado trabajo, tanto que creo que ya me botaron de un curso de la uni… no mentira, me toca suplicarle al profe para que no me saque por faltas jajaja… Disculpen si me demoro en la siguiente actualización, pero tengo que ponerme al día en muchas cosas. Besos y gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan sus reviews.

Lobo de sombras: Jajaja gracias por querer defender a Akane de esa manera.

Serena tsukino chiba: Disculpa por no actualizar tan rápido, trabajo, universidad, niñas y viajes, casi ni duermo, abrazos también.

Jhova-Chan: Gracias por tus ánimos, y pues no tengo previsto que Akane se escude en algún chico, pero si aparecerá un personaje nuevo que aconseje y ayude a nuestra pobre Akane. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Elisa Ackles: Me encantan tus historias, mi favorita es "ladrón de corazones", gracias por criticarme y espero que lo sigas haciendo, son cosas que me gustaría tomar en cuenta para la próxima publicación, soy todavía muy nueva y me gustaría aprender a escribir.

Guest: Aunque Nodoka y Kasumi son las más adecuadas para ayudar a Akane, ella va a surgir sola aconsejada de un personaje que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.

ZaDaBiA: Disculpa mi demora en la actualización, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Alison00: Gracias por leerme, me encanta tu historia, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Mechitas123: Gracias por leerme, y si pienso continuarla así me demore un poquito.

Harmonystar: Si pobre Akane, a veces quiero llorar con ella, pero Ranma aun no va a saber nada.

HitomiMisakisa: Gracias por tus ánimos.

Linaakane: Gracias, voy a intentar no demorar la próxima actualización.


	3. UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 3

UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó con algo de malestar, las náuseas matutinas cada vez eran mayores, por lo menos había dejado de vomitar tanto, lo que agradeció mucho, se dio un baño rápido y salió a desayunar y comprar el periódico, necesitaba encontrar trabajo rápido, sabía que no la contratarían tan fácilmente en algún negocio, no había acabado la escuela, no tenía papeles, y sería más difícil que la contrataran cuando empiece a notarse su pancita.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo, la preocupación empezaba a hacerse notar, Kasumi no dejaba de llorar y sentirse culpable de que su pequeña hermana se fuera, sentía que era su deber como hermana mayor y como el rol de madre que tomó al morir la de ellas de cuidar de sus hermanas y tenerlas siempre sanas y salvas.

Soun, no salía del shock, su Akane, su pequeñita, sola, quien sabe dónde, embarazada, ¿Cómo podría mantenerse?, ¿Se habría ido con el padre de su hijo?, ¿Estará bien?, se sentía arrepentido de tratar de esa forma a su hija, a su nieto, ¿Si no la encontraban?, ¿Conocería a su nieto? Necesitaba encontrarla, se sentía impotente de no saber por dónde empezar.

Nabiki se mantenía en silencio, la culpabilidad de no haber hecho nada a tiempo por su hermana, ¿Qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Akane?, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Tan mal se habían comportado con ella? Nunca le habían dado tiempo de explicarse, de contarles lo que le pasaba, de saber qué es lo que haría, todos le habían dado la espalda, su hermana no merecía esto. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, por primera vez la gran Nabiki Tendo no sabía cómo actuar frente a una situación como esta.

Nodoka trataba de consolar a Kasumi, ella era madre y sabía lo difícil que era llevar un embarazo, y más en el delicado estado en que se encontraba Akane, además que nunca había dado señales de que el niño que ella esperaba tenía padre. Sabía que tenían que encontrarla lo más pronto posible antes que le pueda pasar algo malo a ella o al bebé.

Cuando Ranma y Genma llegaron a desayunar después de entrenar en el dojo, observaron con desconcierto la preocupación de la familia, Kasumi no paraba de llorar, su madre la abrazaba consoladoramente, Soun miraba fijamente al estanque con la peor cara que jamás pudieron haberle visto. El primer pensamiento de Ranma fue que le había pasado algo malo a Akane. –¿Dónde está Akane?- Fue la pregunta que hizo Ranma a la familia, como respuesta solo obtuvo un sollozo estremecedor por parte de Kasumi. Ranma abrió los ojos como plato, no quería imaginar que algo malo le había pasado a Akane y que él no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-Hijo… Akane se fue-

-¿Cómo que se fue, a dónde, por qué la dejaron ir sola?...¿Se fue sola?- Esto último lo dijo con un tono amargo, le dolía mucho pensar que ella se hubiera enamorado de otro y no de él.

-No lo sabemos, sólo dejo una nota diciendo que estaría bien-

-Se marchó con él.- Lo pronunció casi en un susurro, más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-No lo sabemos hijo… yo no lo creo… Akane no ha sido muy bien tratada por nadie de esta familia, todos le hemos dado la espalda, todos nos hemos sentido traicionados por ella, todos estábamos enojados por embarazarse pero nadie se puso a pensar en sus razones, ni en sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos en su hijo, sea de quien sea, es un ser con vida, ya tiene un corazón latiendo. En toda la semana que ella ha faltado a clases no ha habido mención de padre alguno, ella no ha salido de aqui y nadie ha venido a preguntar por ella tampoco.-

Soun reaccionó ante las palabras de Nodoka, tenía miedo, pánico que le hubiera pasado algo a su niña, jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le ocurría. –Encuéntrala Ranma… por favor.- Lo dijo con un tono de súplica, era lo único que podía pedir. –Nunca te lo he pedido más enserio que ahora… yo sólo necesito saber que mi pequeña está bien, que mi nieto está bien.-

-Tío… no puedo… ella ya tomó sus decisiones, si ella quiere estar con el padre de su hijo… pues allá ella, yo no puedo estar como perrito faldero tras ella cada vez que escapa.-

-¡Ranma!... No has escuchado lo que he dicho, no sabemos si se fue con alguien, yo sinceramente no lo creo, no creo eso de Akane.-

-¡Yo tampoco creía que sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo mamá!.-

-Cálmense, por favor, están poniendo más nerviosa a Kasumi, necesitan tranquilizarse.- Decía Genma intentando suavizar las cosas entre ellos, lo que menos quería era empezar alguna discusión a estas alturas. –Ranma, iremos a buscar a Akane, aunque se haya ido con alguien, todos necesitamos saber si está bien, y creo que tú también necesitas saberlo.-

-No necesito saber nada de ella, por mi puede irse a….mmmm aghhh…está bien papá, iremos a buscarla, pero queda claro que esto sólo lo hago por Kasumi y tío Soun,, los considero mi familia y no quiero verlos sufrir.-

* * *

Toda la mañana Akane se la pasó caminando y buscando en vano una nueva forma de mantenerse, cada vez entendía que había sido una mala idea irse de casa, ahora tenía que pensar en su hijo, no solo en ella, sin trabajo, sin techo y sin comida, qué futuro podría darle. Entró a una heladería con la esperanza de aliviar algo el malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago con algo frío que la relajara un poco. Apenas se sentó no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le sirvo?- Decía una amistosa camarera con una sonrisa que se apagó un poco al ver la cara que tenía Akane. -¿Necesitas más tiempo para odenar tus ideas?-

-Sí, por favor.-

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, te traeré un vaso con agua.-

-Gracias- Era lo único que podía decir Akane, estaba demasiado pálida y realmente se sentía mal.-

* * *

Ranma inició su búsqueda dirigiéndose a las casa de sus amigas más cercanas, empezó por ir a la casa de Yuca, no sabía qué hacer si la encontraba, ¿qué le podría decir?, tendría el valor de hablarle como una persona adulta sin enojarse con ella, con todo lo que paso, se dio cuenta cuanto la quería y cuanta falta le hacía Akane, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado por saber que ella había pertenecido a otro hombre, nunca se había sentido tan celoso de que alguien más la había tocado, que ella le hubiera correspondido, la idea que ella ya no le perteneciera le volvía loco, por eso no podía controlarse delante de ella, estaba muy molesto porque no le había correspondido, pero cómo le iba a corresponder si él nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos, cómo le iba a corresponder si él no había tenido el valor de decirle lo bonita que le parecía o los estremecimientos que le hacía sentir su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ya no había visto hace mucho, ella lo evitaba, ahora entendía el porqué, pero según sus recuerdos ella empezó a evitarlo el mismo tiempo que salía embarazada, debió haber sido alguien que los rondaba por ese tiempo, porque antes que eso nunca se había comportado de esa manera con él. Ella había empezado a mirarlo con miedo, sería porque temía que toda su mentira saliera a la luz?

Cuando Yuca vió a Ranma en la puerta de su casa pensó que había ido a buscar las tareas para que Akane las copie, con una sonrisa le preguntó por la salud de su mejor amiga, pero se le apagó al ver la cara de decepción de Ranma.

-¿Sucede algo malo Ranma?-

-¿Akane no está contigo?-

-No, se supone que está enferma descansando en su casa verdad?. Ranma no me asustes. ¿Qué le pasa a Akane?-

-No hagas un alboroto Yuca, pero Akane se fue de casa y no sabemos dónde está-

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez Ranma?-

- Ahhhh?... Por qué piensas que le hice algo?...-

-Ranma, la única razón por la que Akane se molesta, llora, se enoja, se pelea o se cela es por ti, cuando vas a entenderlo?... Hombres!-

-Ella no siente nada por mi Yuca, estoy completamente seguro de eso-

-Pero que dices Ranma, ella está enamorada de ti.-

-Ya basta de decir tonterías Yuca… ella nunca te contó si algún hombre la frecuentaba. O si se veía con otra persona. O alguien que la buscara cuando yo no me daba cuenta.-

-Pero que dices Ranma, ya te dije que Akane sólo tiene ojos para ti, aunque tú no lo notes, ella sólo te quiere a ti y nunca hace caso de los otros chicos… y tú sabes que tiene muchos pretendientes… pero a nadie mira cómo te mira a ti.-

-Ahh… Yuca…. Lo que daría porque eso fuera cierto… si tienes noticias de Akane porfavor llamame inmediatamente, nos vemos en la escuela.-

-Ranma tranquilo, ya aparecerá, seguro se esconde de ti porque se enfadó por algo que hiciste, o se fue a entrenar.-

-Hasta mañana Yuca-

Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Yuca, como le gustaría que fueran ciertas, que Akane le amara, que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no fuera mas que un sueño, un mal sueño.

* * *

La camarera de la heladería fue muy amable con Akane, era una mujer joven de unos 22 años de edad, estatura mediana, contextura delgada, su cabello era castaño muy largo, lo amarraba en una cola alta y cada vez que caminaba se movía de un lado a otro. Cuando vió a Akane tan triste y al borde de un colapso, recordó una época en la que ella se sentía igual. Hace dos años la echaron de su casa por salir embarazada de su novio, el cual tenía otra novia y no quería hacerse cargo del bebé que esperaban, cuando sus padres se enteraron sintieron que fue la deshonra de la familia y decidieron desde ese momento que ya no tenían hija. Ayumi, que era el nombre de la camarera, tuvo que salir forzadamente de su casa, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, intento buscar al padre del bebé pensando que la ayudaría pero fue en vano, todos le dieron la espalda, y para colmo no contaba con nada de dinero, las primeras noches que pasó fuera de su casa durmió en una casita de juegos de niños en el parque, cantaba en algunas plazas y le daban algo de dinero a cambio que utlizaba para poder comer, hasta que le prohibieron hacer eso porque daba mal aspecto. Despues le prohibieron dormir en la casita de juegos. Estaba llegando al borde de la desesperación, no encontraba donde pasar la noche ni algo que comer. Llegó a pensar que sería mejor quedarse en la calle toda la noche y morir de frío. Se dejó caer en la acera frente a una heladería que atendía una ancianita, la ancianita vivía sola, con mucho esfuerzo se movía a atender las mesas, cuando vió a la muchacha con frío y llorando frente a su negocio no dudó en ir a brindarle algo de ayuda. Es así que desde ese día Ayumi se quedó ayudando a la anciana, le hacía compañía, y desde que la anciana se enteró que esperaba un bebé las aceptó como su familia, le ayuda en la crianza de su hija, a la cual le puso el nombre de Mey en honor a la anciana que le ayudó, le dio la responsabilidad de atender el negocio porque la señora Mey ya no estaba en condiciones de atenderlo y las dejó vivir con ella.

Cuando no tenía muchos clientes se sentaba a conversar con Akane y logró arrancarle algunas sonrisas, congeniaban muy bien, desde que empezaron a conversar Akane no dudó en desahogarse con ella, le contó toda su historia, toda si vida, era muy fácil hablar con Ayumi. Le dio la esperanza que si la señora Mey aceptaba podría ayudarle con la heladería, no le pagarían mucho pero algo que podría mantenerla momentáneamente hasta que encontrara algo mejor, además que Ayumi necesitaba ayuda, la pequeña Mey ya caminaba y la señora Mey no podía seguirle el paso, necesitba alguien que le ayude con la heladería y con la niña.

Por la tarde cuando la señora Mey salía a distraerse con la pequeña Mey, Ayumi aprovecho en contarle sobre Akane, la señora Mey que tiene un corazón de oro no dudó en abrirle las puertas de su hogar y su negocio, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle pero eso era más que suficiente para Akane, esa noche se mudó con ellas. Por la mañana empezaría ayudando a Mey a preprarar los helados y postres que se venderían en el día, ayudaría a atender las mesas cuando la pequeña Mey necesitara a su mamá para ser alimentada, cambiada y bañada. La señora Mey estaba mas que feliz, nunca había podido tener hijos, su esposo murió hace tres años, ella pensó que lo seguiría al otro mundo rápido, que no soportaría la tristeza de estar sóla, pero un día llegó Ayumi, le alegró la vida con su jovialidad, y le alegró la vida cuando nació Mey, al fin tenía una familia, y por lo visto su familia empezaba a crecer.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo la tristeza y preocupación hicieron perder el apetito a todos, se sentían mal por no tener noticias de Akane, ya habían visitado a todos sus amigos y hasta a sus enemigos, todos los lugares que frecuentaba y todos los que no sabían que existían en Nerima, ya no sabían que hacer, sólo esperar que ella se comunicara.

* * *

Hola a todos... no me maten por esta demora... ufff. mas de un mes... espero no demorar tanto para la próxima... sorry mucho trabajo...

Gracias a todos los que me leen, espero que les guste esta capítulo. Muchos saludos y besos a todos los que me escriben un reviews y los que no solo les mando saludos... jeje... no mentira besos para todos.

Amarilis666


	4. ORGULLO

**Todos los magníficos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 4

ORGULLO

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Akane abandonó su casa en Nerima y había encontrado una nueva familia, dos meses en los que vivió en paz y tranquilidad, sin locos a su alrededor rompiendo muros, sin malditos de Jusenko transformándose a cada momento, sin peleas tontas en las calles, sin esconderse, sin mentir sobre su estado, dos meses en los que aun lloraba en silencio porque extrañaba a su familia, a su tonto prometido, aunque a estas alturas ya no podía llamarlo así.

Las náuseas, vómitos y mareos habían pasado, había engordado un poco, se le notaba una pequeña pancita que la hacía lucir mucho más hermosa que antes, a simple vista se le veía siempre serena, sonriente y feliz, eso es lo que quería que su bebé sintiera e intentaba sentirse así todo el tiempo, pero cuando no había nadie a su alrededor y los pensamientos y recuerdos volvían su mente, no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas que inmediatamente las limpiaba para intentar mejorar su ánimo, no quería que su bebé sintiera su dolor, había escuchado que los bebés sentían todo lo que la mamá sentía y ella quería transmitirle todo el amor y paz que podía darle.

La señora Mey es muy buena con ella, la cuida y aconseja como si fuera su hija, al igual que Ayumi, ambas le aconsejaron que debería terminar sus estudios, ya le faltaba poco para terminar el año y no debería desperdiciarlo, debía aprovechar que aún no nacía el bebé para poder terminar de estudiar porque después no le daría tiempo. También la convencieron que debería revisarse con algún doctor, transferir sus papeles de una vez para poder seguir con su vida instalada totalmente en esa nueva ciudad.

Es así que Akane se encuentra frente a un espejo, probándose toda la ropa holgada que pueda encontrar, queriendo disimular su pancita, pues tiene pensado visitar hoy su casa para poder recuperar algunos libros y apuntes que necesita para poder estudiar y dar un examen de recuperación para ingresar a su nuevo instituto. Esta bastante nerviosa porque sabe que de alguna manera se encontrará con algún conocido en las calles y con toda su familia en su casa y su pancita aunque pequeña es notoria pues ella siempre fue muy delgada, aunque Ranma siempre le decía lo contrario. Cuando se encuentra probándose una polera ancha que la hacía ver somo si recién saliera de la cama, pasaba Ayumi con la pequeña Mey en brazos por la recamara de Akane, ambas la miran haciendo una mueca de asco, puesto que Akane nunca había intentado esconder su estado en donde viven.

-Akane porque vistes así?- Le dice Ayumi mientras suelta a la niña que inmediatamente se pone a dar pacitos por toda la habitación .

-Hoy voy a Nerima, voy a mi casa a buscar mis libros, al consultorio del doctor Tofu para que transfiera todo mi historial al centro de esta ciudad y al instituto para solicitar mis papeles y notas, no quiero que me vean,…hmm…, no quiero ir en realidad, todos hablaran de mi.-

-Akane… ¿te avergüenzas de tu bebé?-

-¿Qué?...No Ayumi como dices eso?.-

-Entonces no entiendo porque intentas ocultarlo, Akane es lo más valioso que tienes, es un pedacito de ti, será tu orgullo de aquí en adelante, no deberías intentar ocultarle sino llevarle con el orgullo de una madre. Tu no tienes la culpa de cómo fue concebido y mucho menos el o la bebé.-

-…- Ayumi había dejado sin palabras a Akane, realmente tenía mucha razón en ello, Akane no podría fingir ocultarla, no debería importarle lo que los demás piensen de ella, debería empezar a enfrentarlos, quizá así empiece a sentirse mejor y a quitarse pesos de encima.

-Tienes razón- Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, necesitaba cambiar sus actitudes, debía madurar y pronto, estaba a punto de convertirse en madre, necesitaba ser una buena madre para su bebé.

En un momento se cambió de ropa mientras conversaba con Ayumi sobre sus planes de estudio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era la misma Akane hermosa y jovial que todos conocen.

-Volveré algo tarde, quiero aprovechar en hacer todo lo necesario para no tener que volver en un buen tiempo, si no es que nunca.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono triste, que Ayumi entendía muy bien, ella también extrañaba su hogar.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero tampoco te esfuerces en caminar todo el día o andar en la calle todo el día, tu condición aun es delicada, si te da la noche quizá debes pasarla en casa de tu familia, aunque no te agrade mucho la idea, es mejor no exponer al bebé.-

-No te preocupes Ayumi, no haré nada loco. Iré a despedirme de la señora Mey y me voy.-

-Cuídate.-

* * *

Cuando Akane bajó de la estación de trenes aún se sentía muy nerviosa, había terminado por vestir un pantalón que se ajustaba un poco en las caderas y se soltaba en las piernas, con una camiseta de tiras ajustada a su figura que resaltaba bastante sus nuevas curvas, unas zapatillas muy cómodas que junto a su pantalón le daban un aspecto menudo y tierno del tipo que todo quieren abrazar y una coleta alta en su pequeño cabello que había empezado a crecer muy rápido desde su embarazo. En cuanto caminó unas calles se detuvo, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo abrió los ojos y caminó con la mirada en alto lo más serena posible, sabía que en cualquier minuto alguien la encontraría más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Y así fue, Ukyo se encontraba haciendo compras en un mercado cercano, ya estaba por volver a su negocio cuando divisó por entre los puestos la cabeza de Akane caminando no muy lejos de allí. Inmediatamente le vinieron los recuerdos de lo desesperado que se encontraba Ranma buscando a su hermosa prometida durante estos dos meses, le daba mucha rabia que incluso mientras Akane había desaparecido de Nerima, Ranma sólo pensaba en ella y más rbia le daba ver a Akane caminar tan campante como si nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Ranma. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que necesitaba sacarla nuevamente de ahí porque si su Ran Chan la llegaba a encontrar sería más difícil sacarle de la cabeza a ese chico a su marimacho. Decidió poner manos a las obra y empezar a ahuyentarla.

Los sentidos de Akane durante el embarazo se habían agudizado increíblemente, sobretodo el sentido del olfato, podía oler la comida a mucha distancia, eso la ayudó a ganar peso el último mes aumentando su apetito. Su gran sentido del olfato le había advertido del olor a _Okonomiyaki _impregnado en la ropa de cierto personaje muy conocido por la peliazul.

Aun sin voltear completamente a verla se detuvo, y se sonrió así misma, ahora quería comer uno de esos benditos _Okonomiyakis_.

-Qué es lo que quieres Ukyo? No quiero problemas, será mejor que guardes tu espátula.-

Ukyo se sorprendió de que Akane, sin voltear a verla, ya supiera que estaba a punto de atacarla. Se sorprendió más cuando la menuda chica de ojos chocolate se volteó lentamente a verla, se veía diferente, muy diferente, pensó que definitivamente algo en ella había cambiado, tenía un aire de superioridad que nunca le había visto antes, además se verse tan dulce y serena como si en ella guardara el más grande de los tesoros. Cuando notó en su cuerpo algo que no había estado ahí antes se asustó retrocedió un par de pasos con la boca abierta, no podía emitir palabras.

* * *

Durante estos dos meses Ranma estuvo como loco buscando a Akane, le dolía que se hubiera alejado sin despedirse, le dolía pensar que podría haberse ido con el padre de su hijo, le dolía pensar que había sido por su culpa que se hubiera marchado de su hogar, no había día que no preguntara a sus amigas si tenían noticias de ella, y no había día en que no soñara con ella, con su sonrisa y con su mirada. En sus tiempo libre se dedicaba a entrenar, repartir golpes a un oponente invisible le ayudaba a despejar su mente y a sentirse mejor. Había dejado de ir a sus lugares preferidos para comer, algo que sus otras prometidas no veían con buena cara, hasta el apetito lo había perdido, sólo comía en casa, cuando la familia le obligaba prácticamente a compartir la mesa.

La familia entera intentaba seguir con sus vidas aunque en el fondo sentían que habían perdido a la más pequeña integrante de la familia, pero estaban dispuestos a recuperarla si se les daba la oportunidad.

Kasumi había encontrado consuelo en el Doctor Tofu, se volvió un gran confidente, y desde hace un mes atrás empezaban a mantener una relación algo más que amigos. Solía visitarlo todas las tardes y quedarse allí hasta el anochecer, ambos se habían declarado y pasaban toda la tarde encerrados a solas, pero no quería volver su relación seria, al menos hasta tener noticias de Akane. Kasumi había aprendido lo que era el amor y a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, de alguna forma pudo entender a su hermana, y entendía porque se podía dejar llevar por los sentimientos, una vez que los soltó no los podía retener. Tofu había soltado su personalidad sorprendentemente, ya no se le empañaban los lentes cada vez que veía a Kasumi, había aprendido a protegerla y cuidar de ella, no veía la hora de poder pedirle matrimonio, pero entendía porque ella quería esperar.

Nabiki había empezado la busqueda de los porqués, no podía quedarse sin saber entender ni justificar el por qué del comportamiento de Akane, tenía muchas suposiciones, entre ellas una que se acercaba bastante a la realidad, había llegado a la conclusión de que su hermana había sido ultrajada, eso explicaba muchas cosas, su extraño comportamiento de un momento a otro, el que nunca contara nada acerca de otro hombre, el que no se sepa nada sobre la identidad del padre del bebé. Pero lo único que tenía eran suposiciones y no quería exponer algo tan terrible delante de toda la familia, necesitaba encontrar a su hermana, estaba segura que podría leerle todas las expresiones si la orientaba a un punto específico, después de todo siempre se le había dado bien leer a las personas.

Al Señor Soun parecían que le habían venido 10 años encima de golpe, de un momento a otro empezó a encanar y tenía una capa gris en las raíces del cabello, ya no entrenaba, ni jugaba **_shōgi_**, la pérdida de su pequeña le había hecho abrir los ojos y dedicarle el día entero a sus otras dos niñas, es así que intentaba todo el día hablar con Nabiki y Kasumi, interesarse por sus quehaceres, ayudarlas en todo lo que podía. Pero cuando se quedaba solo en casa no podía dejar de hecharse la culpa y sollozar por los rincones de la casa, realmente se estaba empezando a consumir por la tristeza.

Genma y Nodoka intentaban llevar a la familia y la casa adelante no iban a dejar que se consuman en la depresión, intentaban ayudar en todo lo que podían, aunque también se apenaban por los sucesos y por ver su hijo consumiéndose aunque lo negara, trataban de levanar el ánimo de todos.

Todas las mañanas Nodoka intentaba que Ranma saliera de la casa, quería que le ayudara con las compras, pero Ranma se negaba rotundamente, todo le traía recuerdos, generalmente mandaban a los dos pequeños de la casa a hacer las compras mientras Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban la merienda. Este día no era la excepción, mientras Ranma terminaba un tardío desayuno, su mamá le ametrallaba con peticiones.

-Vamos hijo, acompáñame, estoy mayor y no puedo con todo el peso de las compras.-

-Mamá… enserio… con ese argumento no convences a nadie, tu katana pesa más que todas las bolsas de mercado juntas.- Decía Ranma sin despegar la mirada de su plato, lla rutina de "acompáñame al mercado" ya le estaba cansando

-Entonces acompáñame y hablamos un rato, hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación.- Intentaba Nodoka con determinación de sacar a su hijo de la casa el día de hoy.

-No tengo ganas de hablar mamá- En esos momentos Ranma sentía que daría cualquier cosa por estar a solas, quizá volviera al dojo a entrenar un poco más

-Entonces ve tu solo y tráeme todo lo de la lista- Le dijo Nodoka con un tono ya seco, cansada de tantas veces intentar de convencer a su hijo que saliera como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años que intentan convencer que tome un baño. Al mismo tiempo le alcanza una hoja de papel y dinero.

-Y es una orden Ranma, ya me canse de verte en la casa, o mejor dicho en el dojo.-

Ranma sólo podía verla con el entrecejo fruncido, no le hacía gracia que a su edad aún le dieran órdenes, pero a su mamá no podía contradecirla. Se levantó de mala gana cogió la lista y el dinero de la mesa y se encaminó a hacer las compras.

* * *

-¿De quien es el bebé Akane?- Ukyo prácticamente le escupió esas palabras, de cierto modo tenía miedo de que le dijera que era de Ranma.

Akane suspiro, tenía que empezar a enfrentar sus nervios. Se irguió más –No es de tu incumbencia Ukyo-

-Ahhh ya veo… encontraste quien te hiciera caso… es por eso que te fuiste de Nerima?...¿Por fin entendiste que Ranma nunca te amará?... que rápido te enredaste con otro.-

Ese comentario por poco hace llorar a Akane, el oir que Ranma nunca la querría le dolió muy en el fondo de su corazón, trató de calmarse, cerró los ojos y se mentalizó en repetir que ella ni su bebé tenían la culpa de nada, debía sentirse orgullosa de llevar a ese pequeño ser que era parte de Ranma en su interior, y aunque no podía decírselo a nadie, no debía dejarse intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por las odiosas prometidas de Ranma.

-Ya te dije Ukyo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y déjame seguir mi camino que no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo.-

Akane se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Hasta que el último comentario hiriente de Ukyo la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Está bien, no debería preocuparme por ti igual, sigue tu camino y desaparece otra vez, nadie te quiere aquí de todas formas, nadie te extraña, ni siquiera tu familia, desde que te fuiste todos somos más felices, desde que te fuiste Ranma y yo somos verdaderos prometidos.- Aunque sabía que esas palabras eran muy hirientes, Ukyo no quería arriesgarse a que Akane decida volver a Nerima, ni quetía que se quede mucho tiempo.

Una pequeña lagrima terminó por rodar la mejilla de la peliazul, pero no dejó que Ukyo la viera. –Pues felicidades- y siguió su camino en dirección a la escuela Furinkan.

En su interior Ukyo rogaba por que no se topara con su prometido, sabía muy en el fondo que por más que Akane estuviera embarazada era la debilidad del azabache.

* * *

Ranma había terminado de hacer las compras, se devolvía para su casa cuando se encontró a su amiga de toda la vida.

-Ukyo. Hola, te ves algo pálida, estás bien?.-

-Ahhh Ranma!...Qué haces fuera de casa?... que bueno que te encuentro vamos a mi local te prepararé algo rico, ven.- Le dijo jalándolo del brazo, quería alejarlo de todos los lugares donde se podía encontrar con su antigua prometida.

-Espera, espera… No puedo Ukyo, tengo que llevar lascompras para el almuerzo. Tal vez mañana. Yo te aviso.-

-Nooo!... digo te acompaño y nos vamos, relmente quiero hacerte algo muy especial hoy.-

-Gracias ukyo pero hoy no.-Ranma no tenía ganas de salir de casa para nada, tenía miedo que Akane se comunicara y el no estuviera ahí. Se deshizó del agarre de Ukyo y se encaminó a su casa, desde que Akane se había ido, Ranma se había vuelto algo malhumorado y no tenía paciencia ni con sus amigas.

Ukyo lo miró con preocupación, sólo le quedaba esperar a que no cruzaran sus vidas nuevamente, no podía seguirlo a su casa, desde que Akane se fue ya no dejaban entrar a nadie que pudiera perturbar la paz de ese hogar.

* * *

Akane tramitó muy rápido sus papeles en su antigua escuela, tuvo mucha suerte que no había casi nadie a excepción del personal administrativo, quienes se volteaban muy sorprendidos al verla pasar con su ahora notorio estado. El director había sido muy comprensivo, y sin preguntar mucho le cedió a Akane los papeles necesaios para que se pueda transferir de escuela.

Al salir se dirigió de inmediato al consultorio del Doctor Tofú. Quería terminar rápido todos sus pendientes había dejado para el final ir a visitar su antigua casa, tenía miedo de encontrarse con su familia y entre más rápido terminara con todo, su cuerpo dejaría de temblar tanto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del consultorio se detuvo, el pánico llegó como un balde de agua fría, no podía moverse, consideraba al Doctor como un miembro de su familia y tenía miedo a que la rechazara.

Cuando aún se encontraba paralizada frente a la puerta, esta se abrió de pronto haciendo saltar a la peliazul en su mismo lugar.

-A…Akane?...-

-Doc…doctor Tofu….- Inmediatamente sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no las pudo contener, ver de nuevo a alguien muy cercano a ella no lo podía controlar.

El Doctor la abrazó de inmediato, sentía que esa pequeña niña aún era indefensa y necesitaba mucho apoyo.

-Akane, donde has estado?. Todos te hemos buscado durante todo este tiempo, toda tu familia está muy preocupada por ti… pasa, pasa por favor.-

-De… de verdad?- Lo dijo soltando más lágrimas, que tonta era, se había dado cuenta que no debía hacer caso a las palabras resentidas de Ukyo.

Dentro del consultorio y ya más calmada el doctor le ofreció una taza de té, Akane le agradeció mucho, por más que era verano se sentía helada por dentro de tantas emociones que estaba pasando en un solo día y esa taza de té le ayudaba a recuperar un poco el calor.

-Me alegra que volvieras Akane, ¿Ya viste a tu familia?, están muy preocupados y pendientes de dónde puedas estar.-

-La verdad es que voy a ir después a recoger unas cosas. No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.- Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, muy en el fondo se moría por volver y quedarse, pero ya había hecho una nueva vida, había personas que la esperaban y contaban con ella.

-Entiendo… pero igual no dejes de pasar a verlos, creo que debiste ir a verlos en primer lugar.-

-He venido a hacer algunos trámites antes… Doctor… necesito que transfiera mi expediente para poder hacerme revisar en otro centro médico.-

Tofú dejó la taza a en la mesa, de alguna manera le dolió que la pequeña a la que había atendido desde que era una niña y a la que quería como una hermana, abandone completamente Nerima.

-Ya veo. Akane, no quiero ser indiscreto, ¿Pero no te has hecho atender por ningún médico en todo este tiempo?.-

Akane sólo negó con la cabeza agachada, sabia que había hecho mal, que necesitaba hacerse ver y pronto.

-Es por eso que quiero hacer la transferencia, necesito controlarme en donde vivo.-

-Esta bien, aunque me gustaría seguir viendo yo, ya sabes Akane que te he visto desde que eras una niña y te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Me gustaría que volvieras a revisarte aquí de vez en cuando.-

-Gracias Doctor, pero vivo un poco lejos, y la verdad no creo que vuelva por aquí.-

-¿Por qué dices eso Akane?, tu familia te extraña mucho.-

-…- Akane no sabía que contestar, no se quería entusiasmar mucho con la idea de que su familia la pudiera volver a aceptar y que de alguna forma todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Tofú entendió la tensión de la peliazul, recordó que había demasiada tensión los últimos días que estuvo en casa.

-Es en serio Akane, tu familia se encuentra muy arrepentida de haber ocasionado tu huida, ellos te quieren y te extrañan mucho. Harían cualquier cosa por volver a tenerte a su lado. Si me das permiso puedo llamar a decirles que estas aquí y que alguien te recoja, se alegraran de saber que volviste.-

-Tal vez sea mejor anticiparles que estoy aquí.- Pensó, así, si alguien no quería verla, podía desaparecer por un rato, no quería darles más sorpresas.

-Iré a llamarles.-

-Doctor Tofú!- El doctor se detuvo en donde estaba de camino al teléfono.

-¿Primero podría revisarme?, no quiero esperar hasta que me den cita.-

-Será un honor, pasa a mi consultorio.-

El doctor le tomó más datos actuales de su estado, como se sentía, que comía, cuáles eran sus hábitos, la revisó y por último le tomó una ecografía.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé?- Le preguntó el galeno mientras movía el aparato sobre el vientre de Akane.

-¿Se puede saber ya el sexo del bebé?.-

-Aquí puedo verlo, aunque sería mejor confirmarlo en el quinto mes.-

-¿Y qué va a ser?.-

-Es una niña. Está muy sana y fuerte como su madre.- Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en los labios.

Akane no pudo evitar que se le salieran más lágrimas, esto era algo que le hubiera gustado compartirlo con el padre de su pequeña.

-Tranquilízate Akane, estás muy sensible por el embarazo, pero ya no debes llorar más o te secarás.- El doctor lo dijo a manera de chiste, lo que hizo sonreír a la peliazul. –Imprimiré la ecografía.-

Akane veía la primera fotografía de su nena sentada en el mueble de la sala del doctor, este había ido a llamar a la residencia Tendo para darles la buena noticia sobre Akane. Akane no podía creer que ya tenga un pequeño ser formado en su interior, el doctor le dijo que pronto empezaría a patear, y si no lo hacía hasta los cinco meses de embarazo, no debía preocuparse, que era muy común que las niñas demoraran más que los niños en moverse. No podía dejar de pensar que hoy era el mejor día de su vida, por fin conocía a su bebé.

* * *

En la residencia Tendo Ranma se encontraba sentado en el suelo admirando el estanque, hoy a diferencia de otros días no tenía ganas de entrenar, se sentía tranquilo, completo, como si su querida marimacho estuviera cerca, es más, Ranma aspiraba fuertemente al aire libre y suspiraba, podía sentir el olor tan peculiar a flores que desprendían sus cabellos, la podía sentir cerca. Su corazón latía emocionado, estaba cerca su otra mitad.

* * *

Hoooolllllaaaaaa a todos, muchas, muchas, pero muchas disculpas por no actualizar rápido como quieren, pero es que tuve la mala suerte que la inspiración me abandonó completamente, también mi amigo el tiempo no me quiso regalar un par de horas más al día para poder terminar con todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan su Reviews y disculpen si no les pude contestar, pero estuve completamente desconectada de aquí por un tiempo. Gracias a , znta, lulupita, 's, Hitomi-Dno, serena tsukino chiba, Lobo De sombras, Andrea, lina akane, Gaby5827, dianacarolina y harmonystar por sus maravillosos reviews, me encantan que me escriban y espero que no se enojen con lo tardona que he sido. ya todos los que leen y no pueden dejar sus reviews gracias.

Ahora si me despido... Hasta la próxima...Besos.


End file.
